A Sudden Death
by The True Elemental Alchemist
Summary: No one could believe it, he, he was dead. Not vampire dead or magical ring dead where he d come back, but actualy dead. All because of a choice, a mistake, made by his very own brother, but was it really his fault?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day, almost like the sun itself was smiling upon the world. A gentle breeze blew across the trees, whose branches were dancing along with the wind.

Although, while nature seemed at peace and happier than ever, a dark gloom stretched upon Mystic Falls. Deep within the cemetery a funeral was happening.

About ten people stood around the casket. A girl, average sized with long black hair stared longingly at the coffin. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them run free.

"Elena," A tall man, with broad shoulder and brown hair, turned toward her "would you like to say anything."

"No," her voice cracked as a tear broke free and slid down her cheek.

She brushed the tear away and looked around the group, almost everyone was here. Caroline, the blonde but feisty vampire witch held a look of pure surprise. Elena knew why, no one had ever thought he could be killed. Sure he sometimes acted without thinking but everything always seemed to turn out alright in the end.

Her eyes then shifted to Bonnie. Bonnie didn`t hide her tears like Elena. She may not have always agreed with him, or even liked him in the beginning, but he grew on her. It was almost like she had developed a small crush on the vampire whose body lay now in that casket.

"How," was all she could mutter.

Alaric wasn`t holding up any better, it was only a year ago he lost Jenna and now another person close to him was gone. Sure the two of them had their ups and downs, but the two had grown a close friendship.

Elena looked down at the casket. 'How could he die?' How could his own brother not show up for his funeral?' She wasn`t just holding her tears back for no reason; she held them back because she knew she had to stay strong. For him, the man, the vampire, she had fallen in love with.

"Elena, I know this must be hard for you," Mat put his arm around her.

"I just don`t understand," the dams in her eyes were beginning to break down, "He shouldn`t have died. We always survive."

"He`s not even here, his own damn brother isn`t even here! Damn!" her tears finally burst out.

Elena`s face quickly began to turn red as she gasped for breath. Her tears were coming down rapidly and her wailing took most of her breath.

"It was his fault," a piece of snot dripped from her nose, "His fault."

"Elena!" Mat was awestruck at seeing Elena finally break down, fate had put so much crap in her way and now everyone could see it had finally gotten to her.

"Elena, it has to be hard on him to," Bonnie chimed in.

"Who gives a damn, he`s selfish and rude, he left his own brother to die!" Elena turned and ran she couldn`t handle thoughts of him.

He had been a complete asshole for the past year, and now the moment, the moment his own selfishness ended with his brother's death, the man she grew to love, they were defending him. He didn`t even have the nerve to come to his funeral.

Bonnie looked down upon his body. It looked like it had finally found a sense of peace. She sympathized with Elena, she knew how hard it was to lose someone you care about, but Elena didn`t seem to realize that he did it for her. He chose to save Elena instead of his brother, the choice his own brother made him make.

Stephan sat alone in his house. There was a sort of eerie quite. He looked down at his hands, the hands that couldn`t save his own brother and as his humanity and guilt tried to rise up in him, he pushed them down.

How could he face these feelings of guilt? How could he face anyone? His brother was dead, dead! And it was all his fault. He tried to go too far against Klaus, push the hybrid too far and this; this is how it ended up.

Caw-Caw-Caw-Caw

A crow lands on his window sill, Stefan gaze quickly turns to the crow, and in a second he is standing before it. Tears well up in his eyes as a smile appears on his face.

"DAMON!" he breaks into a full grin and turns around hoping to see his brother.

Nothing. Stefan turns back to the crow and grabs it by its tiny neck. His eyes grow blood shot and he shows his fangs to the poor little bird before draining it dry of blood and throwing its body to the floor.

_You won. Now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies catch up to you, the longer you keep lying to yourself about who you are._

"Damon!" Stephan turned once more to the windowsill to see only the sky.

It was noting, only his memories creeping in. All the thoughts he tried so desperately to forget came creeping in. The good times he spent with his brother before Katherine.

Tears rolled down his cheek. Damon was gone, really gone. He just couldn`t believe it, the brother he had once looked up to both in life and death was gone. He quickly moved toward his right wall and slammed his fist against it. Within another second he flung his chair into another wall watching as it wooden parts feel to the floor, broken and alone. Exactly how he felt.

"You were supposed to be the strong one!" he cried out as he moved toward the bookshelves and tore teach and every book to pieces.

_I'm stronger than you think._

"I was supposed to kill Klaus and you were supposed to keep Elena save! Damn it!" his voice echoed throughout the room.

_Relax, brother. You want your hair to fall out?_

Stephan`s body slumped onto the floor. Tears were gushing from his eyes as if they were a fountain. If it weren`t for the fact that he was undead, his face would have been dry red from the amount of tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Why?" was all he could say as he slowly slid his Lapis Lazuli ring off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sound of his ring falling to the wooden floor reverberated in his mind, as the light from the sun came flooding in. Its light consumed his body, his skin turning a deep tanned red as his body began to crack apart. His outstretched arms helped the sun take a quicker hold as his body shivered in pain.

"Stefan!" a voice rang, as the Stefan was sent hurtling to the floor on his knees and away from the window. His hands quickly pulled back, grabbing his head. He could feel little bombs going off in his head as his skin began to heel its self.

The window blinds slammed shut, blocking out the sun. Bonnie looked down upon her friend as she released him from her grasp.

"Why!" Stefan`s fist pounded against the wooden floor, his eyes turning on Bonnie.

"You can`t think this is the answer?" her eyes pleaded with him, "Stefan, killing your self won`t help anyone."

Stefan`s head finally turned to look at the witch, her long black hair fell over her brown eyes. His legs pumped the rest of his body up. Pivoting his foot slightly, he was able to appear in front of Bonnie, and slam her on the wall opposite him.

His finger wrapped around her neck, his eyes staring down upon her as his grip tightened. Her legs kicked violently as she tried to rip her neck free from his hands.

"It's best for everyone," he said, his voice cracking, "Damon`s dead, Elena hates me," a tear slowly fled his eye, "I hate me," his fingerers quickly curled back, allowing her body to fall.

"Elena just needs time, we all need time, especially you," she stumbled to her feet, her legs trembling as she grasped for breath.

Stefan`s eyes just turned south, as his lips curled into a frown. Bonnie`s arm wrapped around his body tightly.

"Stefan you need to forgive yourself. It wasn`t your fault Damon died, he is the one who made the choice," she said, her voice echoing across the room.

Stefan arms worked their way in, pushing her away, he took a step back.

"It was my fault," he said, he turned towards the door and his body disappeared.

Bonnie cried for Stefan to come back to no avail. She moved across the room, looking around. Pages of books laid scattered across the room, countless piece of wood from the book shelves covered the room`s floor.

"Damn. My brother`s such a party popper," a familiar cocky voice came from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie`s head hesitantly turned to see the same dark haired, blue eyed vampire she had just seen in a casket only an hour ago.

"What the hell," Bonnie stepped back, her heart racing.

"The afterlife was just so boring," he said, flashing his pearly whites, "So I decided to come back."

"Do you know how upset Stefan and Elena were! I can`t believe your alive and who haven`t seen either of them," she cocked back her elbow as her hand came forward, fazing threw the vampires face.

"Sorry witchy, but I'm not alive," he said, turning his eyes to the left, "Well less alive then before."

"Wait, you're a ghost?"

"Well I'm not the grim reaper, although that would be fun. 'Bonnie I have come for your soul,' he lowered his voice.'

"Damn it Damon, what the hell happened."

"Well you see, me and my brother were plotting how to kill Klaus and then," he stopped.

"Yeah, Damon I know that much, what happened on the other side."

"Oh, you should be more specific," he smiled, "Well your ancestors, they don`t like me very much, and so having me in the same realm with them kind of…" he stopped, focused his eyes on Bonnie, "pissed them off.

Damon`s body disappeared, Bonnie looked around the room, nothing. He was gone. She quickly ran out of the room, into the hall way.

"Looking for me," his voice came from behind.

Bonnie turned around, her voice was crass and rough as she said "Damon."

"Just seeing if my brother left me any wine," he held up a bottle of scotch. He raised the bottle to his lips and let the liquid pour out. Damon looked down in disgust as ever last ounce of the Scotch fazed through his body, running through his rib cage and thighs as it fell to the floor.

"Are you here to haunt me," she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you are a good guesser," his smirk returned, "Your ancestors decided to get rid of me, by tying me to you, this way you might actually accomplish something. Oh like kill Klaus for once."

"How is a ghost supposed to help?"

"I don`t know, I think they just wanted to get rid of me, however, if we kill Klaus, they promised to return me to the living, so it's a win, win for everyone," he turned his head to the side, his eyes looking down, "There was just," his voice seemed to get higher, as it cracked, "one condition, if Elena finds out about the deal, I can never return to the living world."

Bonnie looked at the Vampire, ghost, friend, her eyes quivered at his words. Her mouth shook as she tried to speak but stumbled over her words.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think so far <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rain was rushing to the ground, melodically beating against the grass. The sun that once shone so bright was now clothed in grey clouds that frowned upon Elena, who stood in front of Damon`s grave.

Her tears were falling with the rhythm of the rain, getting lost and swept away as the drops beat down upon her long black hair. Her clothing clenched to her tight body, as her green eyes just stared at her lovers grave.

"Why," she said, her voice squeaked. Her hands moved to her face, held together like a bowl. Her tears dripped into her hands, her eyes no longer visible to the outside world.

_"You look stunning, if it isn`t obvious."_ Damon`s voice rang through her ear. Quickly she turned her head, nothing.

The wind began to pick up, Elena`s long black dress began to sway against the winds rhythm. The air tickled the large dry read area that surrounded both her eyes from all her crying. She turned back to the grave, tears beginning to well up once again.

_"I promise I'll never leave you."_ His voice rang once more, her head however didn`t turn. The heartache of looking, just to be fooled again would be too much for her.

"You promised," She lifted her hand, wiping away the tears that brook away from her eyes, "You promised to never leave me."

_"Elena, I'm sorry."_

Bonnie stood a few miles back, her presence never made aware to Elena. Damon`s bound spirit stood next to her. His lips held firm together as he watch Elena mourn. His hand motioned to his eyes, as if he was wiping away a tear, but nothing came up.

"You ok," Bonnie turned to look at the spirit, but he didn`t turn to look at her, his eyes dead set on Elena.

"No," he said, his voice broken. She had never seen him this way, the humanity he kept locked away as a Vampire was now so easy to see, so easy to tell. He wasn`t the monster she`d always imagined him to be, the jerk he acted like. He was just Damon, a man so hurt when he was alive, and a man who was so deeply in love with Elena.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes return to Elena, "About her?"

"No, I'd rather not," he disappeared from Bonnie`s view.

"Damon." Bonnie said, she took one last look at her best friend as she turned to walk away.

Elena stood at his grave, hours passed by. Her body barley ever moved as her eyes glared down at his grave, breaking into a sobbing fit every now and then until her eyes finally ran out of tears. The clouds above eventually passed away, leaving behind only a Crescent Moon, which stood high and bright.

"Hello there, love," came a familiar cocky accent.

"What do you want?" she turned her head to see Klaus, his strong stoic face was riddled with spots of red near his eyes.

"Just to apolo –"

"Don`t you even dare!" Elena pointed her finger at the Original Hybrid.

"I understand you're hurt."

"How could a monster like you ever understand hurt?"

"The feeling like your heart has just been torn from your body, the feeling like you`ll never be able to move, destined to live in the darkness of lost love, all because someone close to you, someone you never thought would hurt you, became the reason your love died, became the bane of existence," he froze, tears building up in his eyes.

Elena just stood there, her hands felt tied to her sides, a tear slid down her cheek. How could this monster understand her pain? How, how could the man who took everything from her, now be sympathizing with her? How could he be empathizing with her?

"I'm sorry but I think you should go," Elena said, turning her head away from him, hoping he wouldn`t see the tears beginning to pore down her face. The cold drops that were tickling her cheeks.

"Again, I am deeply sorry, I may have never truly liked Damon, but me and him, we were more similar then different, always in love with our brother's girl." He said, disappearing.

Elena`s legs began to shake, her body giving under the pressure dropped to her knees. Her fists pounded against the ground as her tears flooded the single rose in front of Damon`s tomb stone.

Stefan stood outside a bar. His eyes moving franticlly back and forth as girls walked in and out. Some of the girls were tall, some short, a couple were brunets, most were blonds, and there was one red head, but his eyes were dead set on one girl.

Her long black hair ran down from the crown of her head down to her knees and in a second Stefan stood before him. His green eyes bore down upon her ocean blue ones.

"Hello, sexy," he said, grabbing her by her arm as he took her up to the top of the bar.

"How did we get up here," she asked, stepping back.

"I'm a super hero," he whispered into her ear, as his fangs sank into her neck moving with a slow gently passion that quickly became uncontrollable rage. The screams of the girl rang loud, and people began to gather around the building, however before the police could arrive, Stefan had already silenced the girl; her head fell to the ground.

"No! What have I done?" HE cried out as he dropped to his knees, "NO please forgive me, Elena forgive me," he tried picked the girl`s head up, smashing it against her body, "Fit damn it!"

Klaus walked back into his house. His eyes quickly shifted to Rebekah and Kol who sat on next to the fireplace laughing and giggling. Blood quickly rushed to his face as he stormed in front of them.

"Brother, could you please move, I find the fire quite relaxing." Kol smirked.

"I told the both of you to leave Elena and her friends alone," he said, his eyes narrowed on Kol.

"Brother," Rebekah sounded, "You do realize you asked us to leave a girl who stabbed me in the back, alone. That's just no fun."

"And you do realize I can`t make any hybrids without her!"

"Is this about the hybrids brother," Kol eyes fluttered, "Or is it because she looks like that wench Tatia."

"You shut your mouth about Tatia!" Klaus moved like lightning, throwing Kol against the wall next to the fire place, his grip tightening around his brother's neck with every second that passed.

"Temper, temper, brother, I thought we were going to work on that now," Kol eyes gleamed as Rebekah moved behind Klaus holding one of his precious daggers in her hand.

"Gah," Klaus screamed, as the cold metal dagger squeezed between his abdomen, cutting past his ribs and slamming into his lungs. His grip released, and Kol slammed his fist into Klaus` face sending him to the floor.

The two siblings looked down at their older brother as smiles filled their face.

"Guess what brother," Kol leaned down, whispering into Klaus` ear, "We may have failed to kill Elena the first time, but next time we won`t."

Klaus flew to his feet in a rage, his lips curled back, his eyes blood shot with rage, but his door swung open, the two were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
